


Over The Rainbow

by Michael_Demos



Series: Smurf Up [1]
Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs, Trolls (2016)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: When Brainy uses Papa’s spellbook to open a rainbow-colored portal to another world, both he and Clumsy, as well as the spellbook, are accidentally sucked through. While on the other side, he loses the spellbook, and therefore his way home, but quickly befriends some funny-looking Smurfs who call themselves Trolls. Meanwhile, back in the Smurf Village, the Smurfs are left virtually defenseless against the evil wizard Gargamel...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used Version M of the Smurfs which includes some OCs of mine. I also included my Trolls OC, Mike.

Brainy Smurf chuckled to himself as he leafed through the thick tome. “Really, by now Papa should see that I know what I’m doing! It’s obvious that I’m the correct choice for his apprentice- and I know just how to show him!” The bespectacled Smurf hummed contentedly when he found the correct page. “Aha, there we go! A spell for going to other worlds. Surely Papa Smurf will recognize my genius once I bring him an exotic specimen from another dimension!!”

Papa Smurf had gone to visit an old friend of his, and left Brainy in charge. Quite a wise decision, Brainy thought, although the other Smurfs didn’t think so. They never thought so. Once Papa had gone, the Smurf had gone straight to Papa’s lab.

”Hey Brainy,” called a familiar voice from outside the mushroom. “Are ya in there?”

Brainy couldn’t hold back a smile at the sound of his friend’s voice. “Yes, I’m inside, Clumsy,” he answered, standing up.

The door opened, and the Smurf tumbled inside, letting in some of the rain. Looking up at Brainy from his spot on the now-wet floor of the lab, Clumsy grinned sillily. “Hiya, Brainy!”

Brainy laughed, helping his friend to his feet. “Hello, Clumsy.”

Drying himself off, Clumsy asked, “whatcha doing?”

Brainy gestured to the open spellbook. “I’m about to smurf a vortex that will take me to an alternate dimension, where I can smurf a specimen of flora or fauna to show Papa.”

Clumsy stared blankly. “...ya lost me,” he said.

Brainy tried again- he was used to this by now. “I’m opening a portal to another world.”

“Ohhhh.” Clumsy liked this idea. “That sounds smurfy!!”

Nodding, Brainy returned to the bench, patting the seat beside him. Clumsy eagerly sat down, and Brainy began to read the enchantment out loud.

“_When raindrops fall upside down, and the leaves on the trees are swirled, then is the time to open the door. Take me to another world!”_

Nothing happened for a moment, and Brainy frowned. Just then, however, the room began to shake. The light outside turned strangely filtered, and a howling noise could be heard. Clumsy grabbed Brainy’s arm. “What’s happenin’, Brainy?!”

Confused, Brainy shook his head. “I, uh… I don’t know!” He glanced at the book again, but it offered no explanation as to what was happening.

Suddenly, the air in the room began to shudder and pulse, much like the waterfall had when the Smurfs had first gone to New York- but this time, things were different. There was no water to create a blue portal- plus, the portal wasn’t just blue. Hovering there before the startled Smurfs was a swirling vortex of rainbow colors and what looked like…

“Glitter?” Brainy said in confusion, catching some on his finger. “Hmm, perhaps the soil there is…” he continued muttering to himself as he studied the glitter, unaware of anything around him until Clumsy grabbed his arm.

“What is it,” Brainy asked absentmindedly. Then he frowned. “Clumsy, it feels like you’re hanging on to me with your full weight.” He looked up sternly. “Don’t pull so- oh no!!”

Clumsy was indeed hanging on with his full weight; he had to, otherwise he would’ve been sucked into the portal- along with everything else in the room. He had a panicked look on his face as he clung to his friend. “Brainy, help me!” He yelped as his grip started sliding, but Brainy lunged forward and seized his hand, gripping the table as well to anchor them.

“What do we do?!” Clumsy looked at Brainy for an answer. Normally this would have delighted the arrogant Smurf, but right now he was too preoccupied to focus on that. Besides, he didn’t know.

“Um- m-maybe it’ll stop soon?” Brainy told him. He wasn’t too confident of this, though- and his palms, sweaty from fear, were swiftly slipping. There was only one thing he could think of doing now. “Help!!!” He cried out, and Clumsy joined in.

It only took a few moments for a Smurf to open the door. It was a Smurf with a brown hat and a green hoodie, holding a mug of coffee, which promptly flew out of his hand and into the vortex.

“Whoa!! What’s going on?!” Coffee Smurf asked, making his way over to Brainy. Once he was there, he gripped the other’s wrist. “Gotcha!”

“I opened a portal and now it’s sucking us in!” Brainy told Coffee, who glanced at the swirling rainbow-glitter mass.

Coffee nodded once, and, wrapping his legs around the table, began to pull. At first, it seemed like it was working, and then the table jerked. “Oh no… no, no, no, no,” muttered Coffee, glancing around wildly. There was nothing else within reach to anchor himself with, and-

“Help m-“

“Clumsy!!!”

Clumsy and Brainy’s yells attracted his attention, and he turned his head back, only to see that Clumsy was gone. Brainy tried to let go, but Coffee gripped his wrist with both hands.

“Let go of me,” Brainy pleaded. “I have to help Clumsy!!”

“No way,” protested Coffee as the portal started shuddering. “I’m not going to lose you!” Hearing voices from outside, he shouted, “we’re in here!! Help us!!”

Hefty, Handy, and Grouchy rushed in, arms linked. Hefty held on to the door frame, while, on the other end, Grouchy held out a hand to Brainy. “Smurf hold!”

Brainy stubbornly shook his head. “Clumsy fell in! I have to help him!”

Grouchy growled something unintelligible, teaching for Brainy- but in the same moment, the Smurf wrestled his hand away from Coffee, plummeting backwards into the vortex, which closed after him.

“No!!”

“Smurfit!!”

“Brainy!!”


	2. Chapter 2

“-me!!” Clumsy shot backwards out of the portal- which from this side was a smurfy blue- tumbling head over heels until he rolled to a stop. Getting up, Clumsy looked around. Everything looked fuzzy and cute, even the rocks.

Happy to see something familiar, Clumsy began picking up the colorful stones, humming to himself. He was so absorbed in this that he didn’t notice the two large, fluffy spider-like creatures descending on him until it was almost too late.

He turned around for another rock, and his eyes widened. “Aah!” He stumbled backwards, dropping the rocks he’d collected, and sat down hard.

“Whooooaaaa- oof!!”

That was Brainy, who had just cannonballed out of the portal and into one of the spiders, knocking it over. Clumsy cheered, but the spider quickly got up again, hissing at Brainy, who ran over to Clumsy.

* * *

“Brainy, those are _really_ big spiders,” Clumsy said nervously.

“I know,” Brainy replied. “Don’t panic.” He was trying not to show his fear in front of his friend, but he didn’t think it was working.

The spiders suddenly sped up, hissing madly, and Brainy turned and ran, grabbing Clumsy by the hand and pulling him along. “Can we panic now?” Clumsy asked as they fled. Brainy risked a look back- the spiders were following close behind. “Yes,” he wailed, “panic! Definitely panic!!”

They tore through the strange forest, heading for a rocky cliff- there seemed to be a small cave there, maybe they could hide- then there was a _thwip_ noise, and Brainy fell, accidentally letting go of Clumsy. His glasses flew off from the impact.

Twisting around to see what had happened, the Smurf squinted, but was unable to see clearly. He saw two blue-black blobs- they must have been the spiders- advancing far faster than he would have liked, and something white on his legs. It felt sticky, and he couldn’t move anything below his knees; it had to be oversized webs.

“Brainy?!” Evidently Clumsy had noticed his disappearance.

“Help,” squeaked Brainy, staring up at the large, fuzzy blobs. They were close enough now that he could almost see them.

“_Hey_, uh- leave him alone!” Clumsy shouted from somewhere behind Brainy. There was a small thump and the spiders jerked back. It sounded like Clumsy had thrown a rock at them. Unfortunately for Clumsy, the spiders turned on him.

Brainy started wriggling, trying to reach his legs- hard to do since he’d been trapped face-down- then sat up in a kneeling position. That was better, but he encountered a new problem- he couldn’t break the webs.

Not far away, he could see the blurs that were the spiders attacking a smaller blur that might have been Clumsy. The Smurf seemed to be doing okay, but the sooner Brainy got free, the better.

Suddenly, he jerked his head up as he heard Clumsy’s yell. It seemed as if Clumsy had tripped.

“Clumsy?!!” Brainy called out.

“Help me!!” Clumsy wasn’t hurt badly, from the sound of his voice, but from what Brainy could see, the spiders were ready to- no.

“Oh no,” Brainy said in horror. “No- no!! Clumsy, run!!” Whether Clumsy could run or not, he didn’t. Brainy looked on fearfully, and then-

“Get away from him!”

* * *

Clumsy covered his head with his arms as the spiders closed in. When he’d tripped, he’d twisted his ankle or something, and however hard he tried to rise, his foot wouldn’t support his weight. He couldn’t go anywhere, even to the cave at the cliff base- it was too far to crawl. Brainy was still stuck, and that meant there was nobody to help him-

“Get away from him!”

Clumsy let out a small gasp as three creatures swung down from above, using their hats- no, that was- hair?!! He sat where he’d fallen, mouth agape, staring at the creatures. One was pink-skinned-and-haired, wearing a matching dress. One was a light blue, like a Smurf, but had dark blue hair and was wearing a green vest and brown shorts. The last one was blue as well, but a deeper blue, had green hair, and was wearing a green hoodie and blue pants.

The blue-haired one and the pink-haired one landed in front of Clumsy, between him and the startled spiders. They began whipping their hair, and snapped it at the spiders until, with irritated hissing, they fled. 

* * *

Brainy didn’t know what was going on. Someone had shouted, someone whose voice he didn’t recognize, and the spiders had gone- he _thought_\- but the most worrying thing was that he didn’t hear Clumsy anymore.

”Clumsy?” He said aloud, afraid of what he might hear- or not hear- but to his relief, he got an answer.

”I’m okay, Brainy! Some Smurfs with pretty hair just saved us!!”

Pretty hair? Brainy felt about for his glasses. Somewhere in front of him, someone said, “Smurfs? We’re not Smurfs.”

The someone handed him his glasses, revealing herself to be a cute, pink-skinned Smurf- no, not a Smurf- with darker pink eyes and hair, wearing a pink dress. “We’re Trolls,” she said. “Hi, I’m Poppy.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don’t know what happened (I couldn’t do the lines) but now I can do the paragraph-breaking-lines again. Huh.

Poppy turned out to be the queen of her village of trolls. Her boyfriend Branch was the one in the green vest, and Mike was the troll in the hoodie. Introductions were made while Branch was cutting Brainy free from the webs.

“...and I’m Clumsy,” Clumsy said with a grin. He winced as Mike touched his ankle. “Ouch!”

The green-haired troll grimaced. “Oh, sorry. Well, at least it’s just twisted. Could be worse, you know!”

Clumsy nodded. “Yeah, Gargamel could be here!”

Brainy explained about Gargamel to the confused trolls. “He’s a human wizard who’s always trying to catch us and destroy us, or turn us into gold, or, well, eat us.”

The trolls shuddered, and Branch scowled.

“We usually evade him,” continued Brainy, “thanks to Papa Smurf. He uses his spellbook to-“ He stopped. Frowning, he reached inside his hat and felt around. After a few moments of this, he turned to Clumsy. “Do you have the spellbook?”

Clumsy shook his head. “Nuh-uh, I thought you did.”

Brainy swallowed nervously. “Oh. Well, maybe it’s on the other side of the portal…”

He certainly hoped so- or the Smurfs back home would be virtually defenseless if Gargamel decided to attack.

* * *

The trolls took Clumsy and Brainy back to their village. It was a bit strange; the trolls lived up in a tree in hanging pods. Apparently this wasn’t their only village, either. Mike told the Smurfs about their recent history as they walked- well, Clumsy held on to Mike’s arm to avoid putting too much pressure on his foot.

“They  _ ate _ you?!” Brainy said. He shuddered. He, and several other Smurfs, had almost been eaten themselves many times, but Gargamel had never succeeded.

Mike nodded. “They used to. It’s been a few months,” he said, “but we made peace with the Bergens, and while some of us decided to return to the Troll Tree, the rest remained in the forest.”

“It’s gotta be scary, losing all your happiness like that,” Clumsy remarked. He rubbed his blue arms. “I don’t think I’d like not being blue.”

Mike grimaced. “Yeah, it would be…”

“Awful.”

They both jumped as Branch spoke up from ahead. He turned around, face stony. “It’s awful, and not something to talk about.”

Queen Poppy took his arm. “Branch, it’s okay! You’re happy now, and now that we’re friends with the Bergens, no troll will ever go gray again.”

Clumsy looked at Mike for an explanation. “What’s she mean by ‘goin’ gray,’ Mike?”

“When a troll gets really really unhappy,” Mike told him, “they can lose their colors. Sometimes whatever magic it is can spread to what the troll is wearing.” He shuddered. “At least the gray trolls don’t lose their hair magic.” He demonstrated by flipping upside down, then using his hair to stand.

Clumsy laughed. “That’s pretty smurfy! How d’you do that?”

Mike shrugged, flipping back upright. “Nobody knows. We trolls have been able to use our hair like that for as far back as we can remember. It’s a big part of what makes us trolls.”

Brainy had pulled a notebook and pencil out of his hat. “Go on,” he said, scribbling furiously. “What do you eat? What are your living quarters like? What sort of society do you-“

”Is he always like this?” Mike asked as Brainy continued his interrogation of the trolls.

Clumsy nodded. “Uh-huh. A lot of the other Smurfs get annoyed and toss him out of the village, but I don’t mind it. It’s part of what makes Brainy Brainy.”

Mike smiled. Like the others, he’d found the two Smurfs strange at first, but they were beginning to grow on him- especially Clumsy. The troll got the feeling that Clumsy was the type of person who was often underestimated, because of the way he spoke and his clumsiness, but he could tell that Clumsy also had a big heart and an open mind. Brainy, though, he was still figuring out.

As they arrived in the trolls’ forest village, Clumsy couldn’t hold back a gasp of amazement. The trolls didn’t live in mushroom houses on the ground; they lived in colorful flower-bud-like pods suspended from the branches. There were colorful mushrooms on the ground, but seemed to be used as stages. Clumsy could hear loud, thumping music from somewhere ahead. Noticing his amazed look, Mike grinned. “That’s Suki,” he told the Smurf. “She’s one of our DJs.” He considered for a moment, then added, “actually, she’s our best DJ.”

A few trolls came running up as the group approached. “Brainy, Clumsy,” Queen Poppy said, “these are some of my best friends. Biggie and Mr. Dinkles, Satin and Chenille, Guy Diamond, and Smidge!”

Brainy looked at the glitter troll doubtfully. He muttered to Mike, “doesn’t he ever… wear clothes?”

Mike shook his head. “No, most glitter trolls don’t. Guy says that clothes are too tight, although he does like bow ties. Also, glitter is a pain to get out of most fabrics.”

Brainy nodded. “I can imagine,” he said. “Queen Poppy, is there anyone here who knows a little magic? Or someone who can help find the spellbook?”

The queen thought for a moment. “Maybe my dad can help? He used to travel a lot before he became King, so maybe he knows something?”

Brainy nodded. “That makes sense. Our Papa learns a lot of things on his travels as well.”

The queen led her guests to where a short, chubby, orange troll stood. He wore a pair of white pants and a dark blue vest, and had a shock of orange hair streaked with white. He was surrounded by several other dancing trolls, and as the queen approached, the orange troll waved them away.

“Poppy!!” He said, delighted. “I see we have guests!”

Poppy explained how she, Mike, and Branch has saved the Smurfs from the spiders, then told the Smurfs, “this is my dad, King Peppy. Technically he’s not the king anymore, not since I became Queen, but everyone still calls him King Peppy, out of respect.”

Brainy and Clumsy introduced themselves, and Brainy said, “King Peppy, we were sent to your world by accident. We need to find the spellbook, and we need to get home.”

The troll stood there for a moment, deep in thought. “Alright then,” he finally said. “Poppy, you and Branch take our guests to where you found them, and see if you can find that book. Mike, come with me. I think I might have an idea.”

* * *

Branch led the Smurfs and the queen back through the forest. “Everyone be very careful,” he warned as they walked. “That means no goofing off, no wandering, and  _ no singing. _ ” This last part was directed at Poppy, who had just taken a big breath to do that exact thing.

The pink troll let it all out in a woosh. “Aw, Branch,” she complained. “Just one song?”

“No.”

“ _ Pleeeeeaaaaassssse _ ?”

“ _ No _ .”

“Pretty please?”

“The physical appearance of the please is irrelevant. The answer is still no.”

Clumsy held back a giggle. He liked Queen Poppy. Branch, too. Although the blue troll seemed a little stern at times, to Clumsy he was a lot like Brainy. They both could be party-poopers, and maybe a bit annoying to some people, but they both had everyone’s best interests in mind.


End file.
